Fire & Ice
by Lady Lark
Summary: Poetry Series. Goku inflames Vegeta. Vegeta chills Goku. Their thoughts on their relationship written in free verse. Yaoi overtones.
1. Fire

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei, Viz, Funimation and a lot of other people not me. I am using their universe for fun not profit. 

**Fire**   
_By Lady Lark_   
~*~ 

He is Fire   
Burning, Consuming, Devouring   
As brilliant as a flame   
And even more deadly 

I yearn to feel his heated touch   
Be it a cuff   
Or a Caress   
Feel his arms around me   
His warmth engulfing my heart   
And soul   
Until I am no more than a tiny cinder. 

He is my enemy   
He is my friend   
My Curse   
And my Salvation   
He is my greatest nemesis   
And my most longed for desire 

Oh how I hate him!   
Love him.   
Need him.   
Want him. 

But he cannot be mine   
He belongs to another   
And so do I. 

Still, I long to touch that forbidden heat   
Melting in his molten gaze   
As his body lies flush with mine 

It can never be   
I must content myself with camaraderie   
And stolen brushes against his scorching skin   
Searing   
All the way to my soul. 

Do you know, Kakarot   
That you are the fire   
Which consumes me?   
That your face is emblazoned on my heart?   
I turn to ash when you are near   
And I feel the wind blowing me away   
Until I am little more than a memory   
Aching, Yearning, Burning   
For You 

~*~ 

AN: I wrote this poem about a year ago at work in conjunction with three other poems to form a series of four. I wrote them on paper and brought them home with me, where I promptly lost them. I couldn't remember them for the life of me and I couldn't find them so I could get them into my computer. After my move, I found one of the sheets, This poem, but not the others. If I manage to find or remember them, I will publish them. Until that point this is what I have. 

This poem is my first foray into Yaoi. I don't write yaoi normally, but my poetry is very spontaneous and has a mind of its own. 

Let me know what you think. Be brutal. But I hope that you enjoy. 

Until the next time! 

Lady Lark   



	2. Ice

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei, Viz, Funimation and a lot of other people not me. I am using their universe for fun not profit. I would prefer not to be sued. 

**Ice**   
_by Lady Lark_   
~*~ Every time I look at him   
I think of Ice   
Ice that can shape mountains   
And worlds 

His gaze can freeze   
Make his enemies shiver   
Make me shiver   
Make me weep 

I, who let nothing daunt me,   
Am chilled by the frigidity in his eyes 

Hard as a stone   
Yet as fragile as glass   
Crystalline in perfection   
But flawed by opaqueness   
I see him with diamond clarity   
To the cracks within   
Caused by pressure and stress   
Which mar his soul 

I want to be engulfed by him   
Covered by the blanket of his icy stillness   
Until I wake   
Refreshed   
Rejuvenated   
Bolstered by his coolness   
Quenching the flames of my desire 

Of all my battles   
And all of my foes   
He is and always has been   
The one I could not,   
Would not,   
Defeat   
He is my true match   
My greatest rival   
My greatest desire   
He is my prince 

He has slowly enured himself into my life   
Plucking out the Non-Saiyajin qualities   
Molding my shape   
Smoothing my rough edges   
I have been changed by him   
From the striations on my heart   
To the glacial stillness of my soul   
I have been formed anew 

He fills up the cracks   
Ones I didn't know existed   
Expanding them   
Eroding them   
Breaking them away   
Forcing me to improve my defenses   
Otherwise he will wear me away   
Until there is nothing left 

With him by my side   
I am invincible   
He complements me   
Completes me   
He is strong   
Where I am weak   
Only he can satiate my burning lust   
For battle   
And for him   
Vegeta, my prince of Ice. ~*~ 

AN: This is the second of a series of four poems which I wrote at work in October of 2002. As I mentioned in my earlier author's note, I found the poem "Fire" after my move in July. My roommate found this one in a box we had lying around about a month ago. I immediately transcribed it into Word so that I wouldn't lose it again. But I didn't publish it because it seemed more bulky and less poetic to me than the earlier poem. I've been fiddling with it off and on for the past few weeks and I don't think it is going to get any better. I have done some major line changes. Gone are some of the references to glaciation "Morraines, calving, etc." as well as a couple of the more repetive sections. A few glaciation references remain, sorry if you don't recognize a meaning or word that's probably the reason. 

There are two more poems in this series and if I find them or am able to recreate them, I will publish them. But for now I actually want to work on finishing my stories. Before publishing more poems. 

Until the next time! 

Lady Lark   
  



End file.
